¿Valí la pena?
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Me pregunto si todo mi sacrificio valió la pena? Lo que pensó Snape antes de morir y después Plis entren


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "Harry Potter" no me pertenecen, sino a la super genial escritora J.K. Rowling.

**Aclaraciones:**

Texto normal

-Dialogo-

Esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Snape.

HOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAA

Bueno, he aquí me primer fic que escribo de Harry Potter, (ya había escrito otros, pero eran de Naruto, y puro Yaoi, ora si que este es mi primer fic 100% hetero) ya se, esta un poco raro que hable sobre Snape, pero es que se me ocurrió, fue como "un flechazo de inspiración"

Ojala y les guste y me dejen sus reviews.

* * *

**¿Valí la pena?**

¿Qué pasó?… no lo se… lo último que quedó claro en mi mente fue una punzada horrible, y unos filosos colmillos entrando en mi piel… y una vos fría que decía "lo siento", aunque en realidad sin sentimiento alguno.

Y ahora solo me encuentro tendido en el duro suelo de esta sucia casa, sintiendo el dolor de la mordida… escuchando los pasos de aquel que ordenó mi muerte alejándose… y sintiendo que el tiempo se hace largo… cada segundo vale un minuto, que sin embargo no puedo disfrutar gracias al dolor, y a los recuerdos que me atormentan…

Mi propia sangre me hace sentir que me ahogo, y me alarga más el suplicio en vez de acortarlo y terminar por fin con mi vida… se que doy lastima… que vergüenza, y se… que moriré como viví: como un ser oculto del que la humanidad se avergüenza.

Todos mis recuerdos acuden a mi mente y me apuñalan causándome más dolor que la herida que ya tengo… mis padres… mi señor… mi mentor… la mujer que amo… todo lo que debió de darme la más inmensa alegría, y que sin embargo solo dañaron mi vida y mi corazón…

Sobretodo ella… Lily… la amaba con todo mi corazón, con mi vida la hubiera protegido, lo supe desde que la conocí… pero… lo eché todo a perder… todo por mi orgullo… y la vi alejarse de mi… la vi casarse con ese idiota… el no la merecía… pero que estoy pensando, el la merecía más que yo… trató de enfrentarse a el para salvarla… y yo no me atreví a hacerlo…

Y hoy también me rompe el alma saber que al final su sacrificio se perderá… Potter va a tener que morir, Dumbledore me lo dijo… se que es para el bien del mundo… pero estoy seguro de que a ella se le rompería el alma si lo supiera…

Unos movimientos a mi lado me hacen sobresaltarme: es Potter… no se que hace aquí, y en realidad no me interesa, pero… tengo que terminar el trabajo:

Como puedo, y haciendo uso de mis ultimas fuerzas, le entrego mis memorias… todo tiene que saberlo… tiene que terminar el trabajo, salvarnos… y vengar a Lily.

Ahora el tiene mis memorias… he acabado con mi tarea en este mundo… ojala haya valido la pena… pero… antes quiero ver sus ojos… los ojos de ella…

-Mírame- le digo apenas audiblemente.

Mis ojos buscan los suyos, pero antes de que se encuentren, todo se nubla…

Estoy muriendo… mis ultimas fuerzas se van, y mi latido se ha detenido… caigo por fin…

Una calida luz acaricia mis parpados… abro los ojos y veo que me encuentro tirado en un largo túnel… hay dos caminos… lo presiento… se que ahora puedo elegir si regreso o… decido irme por fin…

No se… cualquiera diría que lo lógico es seguir adelante, pero… tengo miedo… tengo miedo de lo que me pueda encontrar "más aya"… quizás sea mi merecido castigo, pero… tengo terror a enfrentar más mi dolor…

¡Ya basta!… toda mi vida escondido, ¡huyendo!… ¡Ya no!… tengo que enfrentar lo que coseché en la vida… no puedo volver allá de todos modos… no podría soportar mi propia huella en el mundo de los vivos… contemplando la vida misma y la eternidad en completa monomanía y sufrimiento…

Decido ir "más aya"… mis pasos son ligeros, aunque a mi me cuestan inmenso trabajo… el miedo me envuelve al estar frente a la salida del túnel… ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?

Me armo de valor y traspaso el umbral de aquella entrada, y siento una sacudida en todo mi cuerpo:

Tan solo oscuridad veo ahora… más escucho gritos a mi alrededor, y siento ráfagas de aire frío sobre mi cara… me da tanto temor… cierro los ojos… ¿Es que acaso mi vida valió tan poco?

De pronto siento junto a mi una calida presencia, y el frío junto con los gritos desaparecen… ahora escucho una suave y tranquilizadora vos diciendo mi nombre.

De nuevo la luz atraviesa mis parpados, que decido abrir con lentitud… una cabellera roja destella junto a mi… miro el rostro de su portadora, y unas lagrimas escapan de mis ojos, al ver tan angelical aspecto… su belleza tan intacta…

Su sonrisa es amplia, pero yo busco sus ojos… al por fin poder mirar esos zafiros verdes, contemplo el orgullo en su mirada… me dedica un gesto, que me hace confiar… pues al final de todo… todo el sufrimiento, y mi vida…. Si valieron la pena…

* * *

Listo!

¿Les gustó?

¿Me dejan sus reviews?

Porfa digan que si.


End file.
